Love and Hidden Secrets
by Ashleymarie9293
Summary: Annie moves to Colorado Springs as the new teacher. She keeps her past secret and is shy of men, but can one special person give her everything she's always dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1

Love and Hidden Secrets

Chapter 1

"Right this way Miss Lewis, we'll get you set up in the boarding house. I'll have your bags sent over right away. Tomorrow you'll meet the town council and we'll inform you where our old schoolteacher left off with the children so you can start making lesson plans."

"Thank you so much Reverend" said Annie Lewis. She had just arrived in Colorado Springs moments earlier, and the Reverend had met her at the train station. She had taken the teaching position here after the old schoolteacher resigned after marrying the town mayor. She desperately needed the money, but she loved children too. She always dreamed of having a family of her own, but her life had not gone the way she had planned, and she was forced to get her teaching certificate instead of look for a husband. When the add in the paper for a new school teacher found its way to her, she immediately sent a telegram. Starting over in a town where no one knew her past, she could start over, and make money at the same time had seemed too perfect for Annie.

"You are free to teach your own teaching methods, but you will be checked on from time to time to be sure there are no problems in the classroom". The Reverend opened the door to Annie's room and walked in. "Here we are Miss Lewis. I'll go get your bags now."

"Thank you" she said as she walked in admiring the amazing view out her bedroom window. "Oh, Reverend?"

"Yes Miss Lewis?"

"Please, call me Annie."

"Yes, Annie?"

"Where might I get a bite to eat before I retire for the evening?"

"Oh, Grace has the best eats in all of Colorado. She is just behind the clinic."

"Thank you so much for all your help. Good evening Reverend." With that Annie was alone. She freshened up to go to Grace's hoping she might meet a few friendly faces to start her stay in Colorado Springs off to a good start.

Annie slowly walked through the new town…her new town. Taking it all in, she arrived at Grace's. She found a table and sat down. Shortly after Grace, a perky women who had a glow about her came up to her.

"Well hello there, ya new ain't ya? I'm Grace, what can I get ya darlin?"

"Hello, I'm Annie. I just moved here today, I'm the new schoolteacher."

"OH! That's fantastic, me and ma husband, we expecting a little one of our own in not too long." Grace beamed and patted her tummy. She was only about 2 months into her pregnancy, but Annie could tell she was the happiest woman alive.

"Well then, Grace, Congratulations are in order. And I'll be happy to teach your little one full of knowledge when he or she gets to the right age." Annie smile up at Grace. Inside, she felt a stab of jealousy, she wanted a family of her own so badly. But that quickly passed, seeing Grace so happy couldn't keep Annie down for long.

As Annie sipped on her coffee and munch on a piece of Grace's delicious apple pie she wondered what kind of occupational people were in this town. She liked to have guest speakers in her classroom, show her students that with the right education they could do just whatever they set their mind too. She smiled when she thought of the clinic she passed, a doctor would be a great guest speaker. She would speak with the Mayor tomorrow at the meeting about others she could speak to about educating her class.

Walking back to her room, she bumped into someone. Looking up, she met the blue eyes of a very handsome young man.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, oh I can be so clumsy. I'm so sorry..I…"

"Don't worry about it" came the response. "No one hurt, have a nice evening…Miss?""Annie. Annie Lewis. And you are?"

"Matthew Cooper. Nice to meet you Annie.""Cooper. Cooper? Mr. Cooper the lawyer? I saw a sign when I arrived in town this morning. Are you a lawyer?"

"Yes, that's me. At your service. That is if you need my service, which hopefully you won't. Not that I wouldn't love to see you again, just that people come to me with problems and I don't want you to have problems…"

Annie giggled. She usually wasn't comfortable around men. But Matthew had a way of making her feel calm, like they had been friends all their lives. "I understand, nice to meet you as well Matthew."

Walking away, Annie couldn't help but think, had bumping into the lawyer been accidental, or fate?….

**So, let me know what you think so far, I have an idea where I wanna take this story, but your thoughts would greatly help me drive it home so let me know =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So can we speed this up, Grace's meatloaf has my name on it" said Jake Slicker.

"Yes, Mr. I mean uh.. Mayor Slicker. I'm so sorry. I'll make this brief." Annie was dressed to impress…. She had on a beautiful red dress, her hair tied neatly in a bun at the nape of her neck, and her mother's broach at her collar. She hoped to bring her mother's presence with her, for good luck? For Strength? For guidance? Maybe all three

"Simply put, you all know I am the new school teacher, and as I plan to follow the schedule Mrs. Slicker so kindly left to me, I also want to show these children… my children, what is out there waiting for them. So, in order to do that I'll need everyone's help."

"Awe, we aint' got time to teach these youngun's that's what yer getting' paid for."

Annie smiled, she knew Mr. Bray was a tough old man, but had a soft spot for children like no one else.

"Mr. Bray, its not that I'm asking you to teach these young ones, I'm asking that you show them… options shall we say. I'm asking that Dr. Quinn, Mr. Bray, Grace, Robert E., Mayor Slicker, Dorothy Jennings, Preston Lodge, Horace Bing and Matthew Cooper come talk to my class. Explain your profession, what you do, why you choose it, how to go about it. Give these kids options so when they finish school they know what career path they want to take."

"Well now Mayor, I think it's a wonderful idea. I know my Colleen would of loved a carreer day when she was in class. Now she's a doctor herself, but showing options is a wonderful thing for them. And maybe good for our town… business?"

"I think it's a good idea." Said quiet Horace Bing.

"Awe Horace no body asked you." Mr. Bray still wasn't sold on the idea.

"Gentleman, if I may?" Annie wanted to quite the council before they voted on her idea. No use getting it denied before she could persuade them. _Momma, I could use you right about now_. "Give it a try, since Dr. Quinn is so gracious and understanding of my idea, allow her to talk first, see how the kids react. If they don't like it, I won't bother the rest of you. If they like it, I'll invite you in? Sound reasonable" Annie crossed her fingers and slid them behind her back. With a little luck… and momma, she could pull this off.

"Lemonade would be perfect Grace. Oh, and may I speak to you and Robert E. later this evening please?"

"That would be fine Miss Lewis." Grace poured the lemonade and walked away, patting her belly and smiling.

"Now, Dr. Quinn, I know your busy what with your clinic and Katie, but I'd love for you to come and speak. Oh, and if you could persuade Matthew, having a lawyer speak would just be perfect. What a prestigious job." Annie smiled while sipping her lemonade. She pictured Matthew sitting at his big oak desk, looking over a law book. She quickly snapped back to Dr. Quinn's voice.

"I'll be happy to speak, but on account of Matthew, I'm sure your green eyes would do much more persuading then I could ever do." Michaela grinned from ear to ear. If she saw a romance, she could spot one a mile away. And there was definitely something there the way Matthew had stopped by her clinic blabbering. She now knew Miss Annie Lewis most likely had something to do with that.

**I know this chapter is short, but I'd love your reviews. Any order you'd like to see Annie choose? Should she save Matthew for last, or can they both wait that long? =]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dr. Quinn, Preston Lodge, no no Dorothy Jennings, Mr. Bray, Horace, Grace, Robert. E., Preston, Mayor Slicker, and Matthew? No, Mayor should go first, oh but Dr. Quinn holds that spot. So the mayor second? Should the lawyer really be last. Or maybe the lawyer should go along with the writer? So, Dr. Quinn, Mayor Slicker, Dorothy Jennings, Matthew Cooper, Mr. Bray, Horace, Grace, Robert E, and Mr. Lodge. Yes that's a suitable list." Annie worked to comprise a list of guest speakers. She tried to fit everyone in. She wanted her students to hear one guest a week, and have a paper on "what I learned" due each week along with the speaker. Then at the end of the 10 weeks she would like the students to choose who they liked best, and present it to the class. Could she get the town to agree on this.

*****

Annie decided to get up early to pen a letter. Although she was having trouble getting her thoughts written the way she wanted to them. How much should she disclose? She wasn't trusting of men, but this man was, seemed different. And she needed someone's' help. Someone's guidance.  
_Dear Mr. Cooper, _  
_ You're the only one who seems qualified to help me. There is one other person in town who may be of service to me, but I hope your services will eliminate my need of going elsewhere. I hope to set up a meeting with you as to discuss my…dilemma. I hope your as understanding as I've come to see that you are. If you are, you will be able to solve my problem as well as what I will owe you. _  
_ Sincerely,_

_ Miss Lewis_

Annie signed the note and slipped it inside an envelope. She sealed it and marked "Matthew Cooper: Lawyer" on it. She would slip this under Matthew's door on her way to school in the morning. As for now, she would get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for her… in many ways.

**This should have been on the end of Chapter 2, but this seems a good cliffhanger for now. The next chapter will be longer, and explain more of Annie's secret, as well as Matthew's reaction. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matthew unlocked his door and walked inside is office. Right inside was a letter on the floor. He picked it up and set it on his desk. Just another client he figured. He wanted to stop in and see his sister Katie before he started work. She was growing so fast he loved everyone minute of it.

On his way to the clinic he passed Miss Annie. His mind swirled on what to say to her. He didn't know why it was so difficult, he barely knew her.

"Good…good morning Annie. It sure is mighty, I mean sure is, no its very beautiful today."

Annie giggled. She was used to people correcting their grammar around her because she was a teacher. She wasn't sure why, but when Matthew stuttered and tried to be proper, she found it very attractive.

"Good morning Matthew. It is beautiful. I was hoping we could get a chance to talk soon. When ever you schedule allows that is."

Matthew's heart dropped. She wants to talk to me? She's so beautiful.

"Yes of course Annie. I'll stop by the school after and we can talk then."

Annie smiled and nodded. "See you then."

"Bye Annie, have a great first day."

****

Matthew went to visit Dr. Quinn and his baby sister. Whenever Matthew had something on his mind Dr. Quinn could tell.

"Something wrong Matthew"?

"huh yea fine. Where's Katie? I wanted to see her before starting on some cases. If she isn't here I gotta go, backing up quite a bit and I reall

"Matthew"

"Yeah"?

"Your rambling. Who's the girl"

"What! Haha what girl there's no girl. Well there's Katie. Where is that girl. She better hurry up."

"Matthew!"

"Ok fine its Annie. Ya know the new school teacher."

"Mhmm I thought as much." Dr. Quinn smile. Matthew had had a hard life, from losing his parents at 16, to losing his fiance and then the 2nd woman he loved, Emma. As proud of Matthew as she was, she longed to see him find someone to settle down with, as she had and Colleen.

Matthew fingered the note Annie had wrote him. The time seemed to creep so slowly. He wanted to see Annie again, but he also was curious what was troubling such a beautiful women. He wondered how her first day was going.

The day wore on slowly. Matthew read cases, re-read cases, tried to decide how to help these people but still he came back to Annie. He couldn't even concentrate on work. Finally, it was time to go to the school. As Matthew gathered his things, he picked up Annie's letter and put it in his pocket. He didn't know what she wanted to talk to him about, but he brought it with him anyway.

"Class, I want to thank you for a very wonderful first day. I hope we make many memories together. Now, remember how I explain how important your homework is. If the class doesn't do the required reading I hand out, the guest speaker won't be able to come talk on Friday's. This is a very special, very exciting program I've worked out so I know you all will work very hard. As promised it's the end of the day. So, before you go, your guest speaker this Friday will be….Dr. Michaela Quinn. We will have a chance to look into her world of medicine. Ok, before I lose your attention, class dismissed."

The children filed out, as Annie started to wipe the blackboard clean.

"I'd say you had a very productive first day, from the smiles coming out of this room."

"Thank you Matthew, I only hope to live up to this town's standards. I want to make learning interested for each student. To lose one child is as bad as losing my whole class."

"My, you are dedicated aren't you."

Annie smiled. "It's my job, just as your dedicated to the law."

"Speaking of the law, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, We can get lunch at Graces."

"That will be fine, let me just clean up here and we can go."

**Comments are much appreciated. Your thoughts will help make this YOUR story, anything you want to see in this story, if you comment i will try to incorporate it. Plus, i love hearing how you like it =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Grace poured coffee for Annie and then Matthew, Annie couldn't help but smile. It was contagious after all. Grace's growing belly put a smile on her face as big as a child's on Christmas day. Annie could only hope she could be that happy some day.

Matthew took a sip of his coffee. "Now, about that note. I brought it with me. I'm quite puzzled by it. Of course I'll help any way I can, but well, can you explain"?

"Yes of course." Annie chewed her bottom lip. How did she put it all, lay it all out for a complete stranger. " My father, he married at a very young age. My mother, well she was a widow herself. Lost her husband in the civil war she did. That's also where she met my pa, he was wounded at Gettysburg and she was a nurse there."

"So, this dilemma, does it involve you, or your pa? Or ma? And there's the matter of what you owe me, but as of yet that's nothing. And the fact you could go to someone else puzzles me as well." Matthew's apple pie appear and he started eating as Annie began to recall her story.

"You see, I'm the only child. In some ways I guess you could say that's good. But as for finances, well the burden falls on me. My pa, he owes a lot of money. He can't…isn't able to pay at the moment, which I suppose is something else I'll need to discuss with you. But the burden of the debt falls on me. I could go to Preston for a loan, but I thought I'd come to you first, so as maybe you could investigate the matter. See if you could buy me more time, seeing this isn't exactly my debt." Annie paused, then looked away. She was rambling she knew. She didn't exactly trust men, and telling a stranger…a man… her personal story was difficult. She wanted to tell him as little as possible, but she also needed this matter taken care of.

"I see. Well, I'm sure I could get you more time, if its true you did indeed have to pay. But I guess it goes back to the matter of why your pa can't, or isn't willing to pay."

"Oh, it's not that he isn't willing, he just, well he, umm" Annie stopped. She had said too much already. "I'll give you the address of the man I owe. If you could just wire him perhaps, as a lawyer he'd be more willing to listen, for an extentsion that is."

"Yes, Annie, I'd be happy to do what I can. Maybe, in my office, you'd be more willing to tell more of your story."

Annie looked at her hands. She had her Pa's debt and now a lawyer to pay off. She better start talking to the townsfolk to get them to talk to her class. She had to do everything she could to keep this job…. Her future depended on it.

**Your comments are much appreciated, love to hear feedback on what you liked/didnt' like =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So children. Your first report is due today on last week's guest speaker Dr. Quinn. Today your speaker is our very own Mayor Slicker. You have all week to write your paper and it is due next Friday. Mayor Slick, the floor is yours."

As Jake talked about how he won as Mayor twice and his mayoral duties Annie was daydreaming. Every time she saw Matthew she thoroughly enjoy herself. Even if it was her problems they were discussing. She needed to write a list of things she needed to discuss with him next time. As well as a payment plan.  
1. Did Matthew get her an extension  
2. Payment method for the lawyer and the debt?  
3. Could the debt be reduced?  
4. Could her pa be…saved?  
Just as Annie wrote the words her heart sank. She knew by asking for Matthew's help she would be telling him her entire history, all her secrets. Her family's secrets. Annie had feelings for this man. She would lose him for sure if he found out.

As Annie packed up for the day she put her students "Dr." papers in her satchel. She couldn't wait to read them. Once she had the papers of what the children wanted to be they would present them to the class. Then the class would vote on the best paper. As a thank-you to the town they would plan a special day. A picnic in the meadow, games, food, socializing, the winning paper read, and of course a dance. She was hoping to be asked by Matthew, but with her uncertain debt and secrets she had no hopes of anything further then the next day.

She Slipped her note into her bag. She would meet with Matthew after school tomorrow to see if their was any news. She also needed to meet with her other speakers to arrange times they could speak. She had so much going on, could she get it all done, and hope to snag the man who created her dreams….

***Comments are appreciated =]**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry its been so long since a chapter update. My grandmother passed away so its been busy and rough. Also, i have a 4 month old daughter who is my top priority. Thought, this romance is also important. Hopefully as things slow down ill be able to upload more. As usual, your input is greatly appreciated =]

**Chapter 7**  
Annie sat down to a cup of coffee at Grace's while she waited for Matthew. Today was do or die time. She had to find out what her future held, and whether Matthew was part of it or not.

Matthew appeared around the corner and spotted Annie. She was so beautiful. He'd been in love before, been engaged even. But no women had made him feel like a nervous school child again. Did that mean something?

"Hello Annie, hope your day was good."

"It was thank you. I started reading the childrens papers about your mother yesterday, and Friday their papers are due from Mayor Slicker, then this coming Monday Miss Jennings joins us."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out. I'm really looking forward to the gathering at the end. The town always loves a good party" Matthew smiled an started eating his pie that Grace sat down.

Annie giggled to herself. Matthew always ordered apple pie no matter what when he was at the café. She found it a cute little child move, yet attractive.

"So, I sent an inquiry to see about an extension on your loan. Now, from what I gather, this is your fathers loan. He gambled, and lost everything, but someone loaned him money then, I'm not sure, called it in immediately? Some details are still vague."

Annie put her head down. She knew in order to get the proper help she had to tell him everything. But would he look at her the same way when he knew?

"Ok, let me see if I can help."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Papa, he lost mama about 2 years ago. That crushed him. He started gambling. At first, he was good at it." Annie looked away. After telling her secrets this good, decent, handsome law man would never consider loving a girl like her.

Matthew looked at Annie. He had had a gambling problem years ago himself. Should he tell her? Would it make her feel more comfortable or push her away? Why did he feel this way around her?

"One day papa was gambling, and was down to nothing. A man stepped in and betted on papa, giving him money to use. But papa lost it all. The man was furious, and told him he had to repay him. Papa had been paying up until" Annie took a deep breath. This was it, her all was on the line. "Until the man became outranged and called in the law. They sent papa to jail for not paying his loan in a timely manner, but now papa can't pay at all. The man is still asking for his money so the burden falls on me."

"Well Annie, we have a few choices here. Since the loan is not yours, I may be able to get it dropped. But that doesn't get your father out of prison. I'm going to need some time to work this case."

Weeks passed, Annie's students thrived on the guest speakers. Miss Jennings showed them all about a press, her book, her newspaper, how she started out. Annie could see writers in some of her students eyes. They learned from Matthew Cooper himself about the law, but Matthew didn't' so much as speak to Annie during his visit. She knew she had chased her chances away with her story, and she told herself it was for the best to get papa out of jail and the debt off her shoulders. Still, she couldn't help think of the man who could have made her happy.

"Alright class, as you know we have 5 more guest speakers. I've so enjoyed reading your papers, and our celebration party is coming up here in about 6 weeks. I hope you all are thinking about your final paper which you will all be sharing at the celebration. I also have one more surprise for you, but that can wait. Mr. Bray, come on up."

Annie couldn't stop day-dreaming as Mr. bray talked. Should she go talk to Matthew, or just continue to wait till he came to her. She wanted so much this mess to be over, and to be escorted by Matthew to her students celebration. Now it looked like nothing was going right….maybe even worse.

**Comments are appreciated, tell me what you think, or anything you'd like to see in the story =]


End file.
